Stolen Sidekick
by LiterarySiren
Summary: Vex can't get a certain human out of his mind and finally decides to make a move. One that, per his fashion, is extreme; some might even say stupid. But, as long as he gets what he wants, why should he care? It's not like feelings matter...right? (Heads will butt & Hearts will clash, A/U, because that's how I roll)
1. Chapter 1

He had a plan. Not an excellent one mind you, but a plan none the less. And before the night was out, it would have to be enough. Sure, it was going to piss off all the wrong people. It usually did when you violated a precious rule. Especially like kidnapping a person from the Light; as if he gave a flying fuckwit.

No, he'd have to lay low for a spell, one or two decades tops.

But, a colleague of his, that owed him a favor, was a dimensional gatekeeper. He'd just cash in his passport to Harlow, miserable chap he was, and all of the other loose ends would be sorted, well, kind of, as the need required. First and foremost though, speaking of needs…

Ever since he'd had the misfortune of shacking up with the unaligned succubus, before their defeat of the Geruda; his thoughts, dreams, and wank-fest fantasies kept straying to that little annoying gothic git of hers, and it was high time he did something _real_ about it. There were only two things keeping them apart really. For one: and it was major, Kenzi was human (cue the gag reflex). For two: not really as important, she hated his guts and once tried to cut off his junk.

He sighed to himself at the memory, which constituted as flirting in his book.

She wanted him too, deep down. The poor girl was just in denial. So, it was actually a service he was doing her. Letting her be claimed by him. After all, he was one of the most powerful dark Fae in existence, wasn't he? So, why suffer to want, when he could just take? Giving choices was for pussies.

Vex grinned, nodding in agreement at his own brilliance, before looking down at his empty hands with a scowl.

He released a fist to slam down upon the bright shiny black veneer bar, "Are you a fucking retard mate?"

The staff knew better than to let his shot glass remain empty for more than a second. Automatic refills were a perk of being a club owner. This bartender, Finn, however was new. The short red haired, black skinned, pooka jumped, careless with the bottle of whiskey, splashing quite a lot as he poured his new boss a nip. He'd come highly recommended by the Morrigan. "Apologies sir…"

"Oh, what the bloody hell," Vex whined, swiping at the leather sleeve of his jacket, "now look what you've done." He should have known better than to listen to that bitch. "I thought you were supposed to be some menacing shape shifting goblin; not an incompetent munchkin halfwit."

Finn frantically tried to clean up the spill with a rag, only spreading it around even more, "Please forgive me sir, this is my first time being a barkeep, I'm sure to improve." His timid act wasn't fooling Vex, as he saw shrewdness behind the man's yellow eyes; time to _whip it out_ apparently, and show the pooka who was who.

He flicked his wrists wickedly, causing Finn to pitch forward and start ramming the bar with his face. Each smack triggered the pooka to change forms. _Bang_, a harpy, _bang_, an owl, _bang_, a bridge troll. Vex clapped excitedly in amusement, "This game is fun!"

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but I need you to sign these invoices."

It was Clarissa, his manager slash assistant; half demon, half pain in the ass. "Sure you do," he said with an eye roll, stopping his physical manipulation of Finn, "any other time it's a forgery, you're just spoiling my good time, admit it."

She preened with a Mona Lisa smile contradicting the innocent shake of her head, "I wouldn't dare."

Her prim and proper white pants suit (she just loved to be ironic) was a size too small on purpose, and with no chemise underneath, it was easy to distract Vex with her ample cleavage. He licked his lips, staring at the two red mounds (as all demons had that skin tone), straining to spring free, as she smirked; Finn returning back to his normal form, angry but with newfound respect for his master. Clarissa winked at the pooka.

"Anything else I should know before I open up? I received your email last night about a trip; will you be leaving tonight?" She handed him a pen, tossing her long high braid over a shoulder. It was pitch black and to her ass.

"Yeah," Vex chicken scratched his signature and threw the pen back at her, "You'll be running the lot of it while I'm gone. So don't screw it up."

"And just how long will might that be?" Clarissa asked with her eyebrow arched up in suspicion. She had a feeling this excursion was going to be lengthy. And there would be more than just liquor invoices to sign if that was the case. "The permits, your appointments with the Mayor…"

Vex raised a hand, shooing her, "Stop being such a bore, 'Rissa. It's no longer my problem, right? So be a good cow and shut it," he blew her a kiss and giggled before turning his head towards Finn with a growl, "No worries though," his voice dropped down an octave in warning, "I'm- always- watching…"

And with that, he vanished into a wake of blue mist; leaving them both seriously annoyed.

"A right fine ass, that one is." Finn spat, resuming to wipe down the bar vigorously.

Clarissa smiled again mysteriously and nodded in agreement, "Yes, he does have quite the _fine_ ass, I agree."

The pooka coughed and sputtered, in denial and explanation, as she threw back her head with an evil cackle; her skin sparkling and coming to life in liquid fire. "Lucky for you half pint, I'm not the jealous type." Clarissa purred playfully, casting him another wink, as a forked tongue slithered out over her bottom lip, causing Finn to stomp a foot indignantly, wishing he were back home on the glen, now more so than ever.

That had _not_ been what he'd meant, and the no good bitch knew it.

"Ah, to hell with it…"

She sobered knowingly, pleased with his choice of words, "Indeed."

* * *

"Hey, c'mon Bo, wake thy sweet ass up already."

Kenzi was tickling her best friend's nose with a peacock feather, perched a safe distance away, so as to jump off if need be, her queen sized bed. There had to be enough DNA on those sheets to write a CSI episode. So totally staying _on_ the comforter was a must. Besides, her hot collared roommate had taken a long enough nap, and Kenzi was restless. Hello, it was almost ten o'clock- at night- on a Saturday. And she was not staying in, playing the spinster, just because Bo had already gotten her Chi fix from Lauren.

"Wake- up- damn- it," She howled, mimicking a starving wolf to the moon or Dyson for that matter, same difference. Kenzi laughed out loud over her own joke.

"Stooooppppp….it's not funny."

Bo wrinkled up her nose, twitching it like Samantha from Bewitched, while smacking her face to palm to rub the itch out. The feather having been snatched out of Kenzi's hands already. "I'm tired, and you would be too, if you actually did more than play robot hookers all the time." She pitched a pillow at her friend and flipped over onto her tummy.

"Purty pweeze, Bo-zee," Kenzi begged, doing her best to sound pitiful, "girls just wanna have fun, you know, and I want… no, I _need_, to get out of this house; party, dance, drink wine, flirt with sexy Fae boys, and eat some of Trick's cooking…" she paused, pretending to hurl, because last time the house special had been haggis, (ewww). "Okay, maybe a cheeseburger instead, just, _come_ _on_."

Bo turned, sat up while extending an arm, pointing towards the exit. Oh, and her eyes were doing that creepy glow thing too, her voice all deep and auto tuned, "**Get out**."

Kenzi sprang back, landing onto the four inch heels of her black thigh high boots with all the balance of a cat with nine lives. She adjusted her pink wig and gave Bo the middle finger, her ice blue eyes bugged. "Jeez, chill out psycho, fine, I'll go."

The succubus returned the flip-off, "Good," and flopped back to the bed with a sigh, immediately followed by a soft snore.

This was totally becoming the norm of their relationship lately and Kenzi was getting miffed. She had no idea why, but it was like Bo hated her or something, and it hurt. Perhaps it was time to move on down the road, find her own gig, and give Bo what she seemed to want; a Kenzi free life.

Swiping away a stray tear quickly, so it didn't smudge her liner, she grabbed her purse and her dark purple leather half jacket. She went to grab her house keys on the coffee table, finding her hand hovering over them, as if something invisible had stopped her.

Instead, Kenzi straightened back up and turned full circle, soaking it all in.

Every memory of battles they'd fought together, drunken escapades they'd regretted the next morning, rainbow pedicures, and magical discoveries they'd shared right in that very space, all alive in her mind like a movie in slow motion.

Yeah, this sucked a fat sausage, but the time had come.

Resigned, she shut the door quietly behind her with a click, making sure to push the handle lock beforehand, hoping (maybe) Hale would be a peach and collect her stuff for her once she found a place to crash.

Kenzi strut down the porch stairs, only stopping one more time to whisper, "_Good-bye._" Not really expecting an answer, yet still disappointed, she shrugged, walking with a heavy sadness, a survivor's determination, and a newfound mission.

The keys stayed behind, right where she'd left them.

* * *

He was so close he could taste it; watching his prey from a far, and really digging the whole Japanese anime look. Kenzi had a flair for the more daring fashions, much like himself. Another reason to chalk it up to fate he felt, justified in what was to come. Two peas in a pod they were. And soon, real soon, she would see that too. Then _finally_ these nagging fantasies of his might be quenched enough to give him peace. But, not right away. Vex had a suspicion she wouldn't easily bore him.

The Dahl wasn't overly packed, which meant it was still early. He'd purposely picked a table towards the far right corner, so he could observe without being too conspicuous. Trick knew he was there of course, and every few minutes gave him a distrustful glare. The blood king, even during the truce, never really cared for Vex. Not that he could understand why. He'd never done anything to the man personally. But, being overlord to the Dahl gave him no choice. Trick had to tolerate him or he would be breaking his own blood law of neutrality, in so providing a place for the Light and Dark to check in and mingle. Yet, his kind were hardly ever welcomed and one got used to it.

He raised his tankard of ale to signal the waitress, not straying his watchful eye from the small girl looking miserable at the bar once. Curiosity was killing him, but he had to be patient.

She looked like someone had stabbed her in the heart. A point in which, for some strange reason, had him seeing red. He also wondered why Trick didn't seem to be paying her much mind; weren't they close because of his granddaughter? If anything the powerful runt appeared to be avoiding her, displaying discomfort even. _How odd_

"Another one sir?"

"Yes," Vex absentmindedly handed over the empty to the blonde, when a light bulb flashed, "say you," he grabbed her wrist before she could trot off, "I've not seen your likes around here before, do you know me?"

"Um, no sir, should I?"

He gave her one of his more charming smiles, "Perhaps not sweetheart, and believe me that's to your advantage." She blushed, him still holding her arm hostage and tracing Celtic symbols on her skin with his thumb. "Could you do me a small favor though, for a boon of course?"

Vex magically produced a handful of coins; slipping them into a pocket of her green uniform apron.

"I'd be happy to," she said with a double meaning.

"Very good," his hand immediately left her, raking through his black crop of hair thoughtfully, all attention back on Kenzi. "See that woman all alone at the bar with the pink hair and gorgeous boots; could you be a love and deliver this envelope for me?"

The waitress's blush intensified with embarrassment at her misreading, making her bow her head to hide her cheeks, and want to get away from him as soon as possible. "Of course sir," she stammered, taking it from him, "any- any- anything else?"

He waved the back of a hand in dismissal, throwing out an afterthought instead of answering, speaking more to himself. "_Why so glum little bird_…?"

Vex stood up, needing to high tail it out of there before Blondie followed through. He wouldn't be going far, just the back alley, but for what he had set up, it couldn't be handled inside. He crossed his fingers Kenzi would take the bait and soon follow.

Yeah, then he'd have his girl _and_ his questions answered, wouldn't he. Because nobody fucked with what was his, and whoever had hurt his pet like that was going to suffer a brain hemorrhage. Vex would make them do it to themselves with a power drill.

He could barely suppress clapping his hands as he crossed the threshold outside, or his erection for that matter. It would be like a little kidnapping gift to her before they quantum jumped.

"Who'd have thought," he mumbled aloud with a smirk, leaning against the brick face of a parallel building, about to light up a smoke. "She's making me a romantic."

* * *

**A/N- **This is an idea I had, still forming in my mind. Let me know if you're interested and I'll continue.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked to his wrist watch with mild anxiety, the last three minutes feeling like an eternity of torture.

Maybe he should have made the note more cryptic, although what he wrote should have been enough. Patience, after all, was not his strong suit, and Vex was about to charge back into the Dahl and grab Kenzi by her pink wig like a caveman.

But, then… by all the blessed saints in the heavens, there she was.

Out of breath a little and flushed from fear; darting those piercing eyes around nervously. A true vision like no other, she almost knocked the wind from him. Thank the Gods for quick wits. He casually pushed off the brick face he'd been leaning against, thus emerging from the shadows, making Kenzi jump.

"How good of you to _finally_ join me," Vex said with irritation, flicking his cigarette, "As if you don't drive me crazy enough, you make me wait, _me_, the most handsome, talented, and let us not forget powerful Mesmer in existence."

Her stance relaxed, and those beautiful eyes instead of looking apprehensive, morphed with annoyance as she rolled them (hard). "I should've known that letter was a prank, Bo wouldn't be in danger and not trust Trick, you super creep," Kenzi put her hand to the side of her mouth and let him in on something he obviously didn't know, "oh and for the record, you're far from being that impressive."

He shrugged, his long black leather trench coat, red skinny jeans, and clunky biker boots making for the perfect menacing villain, "We'll just have to see about that, won't we pet?"

"Keep dreaming," she huffed, ready to turn on a heel, despite mentally approving of the Sex Pistols t-shirt, "I'm outsie Vomit, Vermin, um, I mean Vex." Her smirk and haughtiness rivaled his own arrogance perfectly.

"Not so fast love…"

He pulled invisible puppet strings only he could manipulate, her being whipped around and forced to walk towards him, versus away, like a drunken marionette.

"I'm afraid we's only just getting started, you and me," Vex licked his lips impishly, "and the challenge to impress milady," he bowed in mocking, "is accepted."

She went to scream, trying in vain to drag her heels, but he made a zipping motion to his own lips with a finger and, viola, Kenzi was mute. Vex chuckled. "Silly human…"

She clutched at her collar and tried to fight it, that previous fear she'd felt returning, much to his obvious pleasure. Vex kissed the tip of her nose and grabbed her waist possessively. "Ah, now _this_ is so much better."

Her softness and petite frame was like a physical sigh against his rock hard chest. And if he wasn't mistaken, Kenzi was affected too.

Those almond shaped blue orbs now bore surprise, especially when he leaned into the hollow of her neck and inhaled deeply; running his tongue over a pulse point. "No-one I have ever encountered smells as good as you, do you know that?" Vex's breathing was erratic, "A hint of vanilla, cinnamon, and nightshade, all mixed with the dew of a fresh spring morning."

Kenzi was almost in a state of heart failure, it was hammering so fast. She stiffened, bringing his attentions back to the matter at hand. Vex straightened immediately and coughed at his slip, slightly ashamed by the admission, by the weakness he'd displayed.

"Right, we must be getting to our check point, and away from the meddlesome reach of the blood king. And then, if you're a good girl, I'll let you speak." He giggled in that high pitched madness he was well known for. "If only so you can tell me who bruised your feelings before," Vex lost all mirth and snarled, "I'll kill 'em before we leave, don't you worry."

Kenzi violently shook her head and tried to pull away again.

"Shh, there's no need to thank me sweetheart, it would be an honor." He smiled down tenderly at her, "I always protect my property, you'll see that soon enough for yourself."

She switched tactics, giving him a charming smile of her own, tilting her face and lifting herself up onto tippy toes, even in four inch heels, as if to kiss him. Vex held his breath.

And then Kenzi head butted him.

He let go of her out of shock, a palm going to his forehead, as she fell to her bottom and tried scrambling backwards towards the door of the Dahl. "Damn it," Vex spat, "You've just earned a spanking for that." He raised his other arm and yanked, "Enough with the bollocks."

Kenzi sprung to her feet again and practically flew back into his arms.

"Tsk-tsk," he hushed, "now, is that any way to treat your new master?"

His wicked grin returned with a light tone, "Not that I don't enjoy pain, mind you, but first, I'd prefer us to be naked, and second, you using a riding crop next time, okay?" Vex winked.

She swallowed a lump that had mysteriously formed in her throat.

Blue mist surrounded the two of them within the poorly lit alleyway, and the last thing she saw, the last thing she was able to focus on, was the small star tattoo he had on his cheek. The rest of her vision faded.

The last thing she heard however, made her regret Vex hadn't struck her deaf as well as mute.

It was of him whispering, what he must have thought were sweet nothings in her ear.

Kenzi only wished she could gag and punch him in the face.

"_So brave… so unique_…_so beautiful and spunky_…_so mine, all fucking mine, mine, mine_…"

He sounded like a toddler that had finally managed to reach the forbidden cookie jar.

_Oh, what the Fae_

* * *

Finally, after what had felt like forever, the carnival ride of nausea had stopped, and the smoke had cleared. Kenzi sagged against her stalker, weak and wanting to pass out. It was worse than a hangover. "The sickness will pass after a bit," he said encouragingly, "you didn't do half bad, so no getting down on yourself. The last human I ghost traveled with almost died; she was in a coma for two months."

Kenzi stomped on his foot with the heel of a boot and glared; him hopping in place, as she pushed away from him and almost fell down. Finding, rather astutely, that they were in some kind of business office, she grabbed the first thing she could, to steady herself. A huge mahogany desk. "You stupid, absolutely whacked out, piece of sh- "

"Hey, hey, hey," Vex interrupted, "You don't have to call me names love, I said _almost_, didn't I?"

She suddenly realized, she could speak, even move independently. He must have let loose his hold on her. _Bastard_

"Well, ghost travel me back, right- now, you freak!"

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "Come on Kenzi, what sodding sense does _that_ make, after going through the whole bother of snatching you to begin with?"

"Which you had no right to do," she screamed, feeling helpless and hating him for it, "I'm not your sweetheart, your love, your toy, or your fucking property."

Vex gave her a dirty look, "Yes, yes, you are."

He went over to an overstuffed multi colored receiving sofa and plopped down, crossing his arms. She gaped her mouth at him like a fish out of water. "Have you totally lost your marbles, when Bo finds out…"

"The succu-bitch will do nothing. Do you honestly think I would risk such a thing without making sure my bases are covered? Where I'm taking you, Bo will have no way of following. And you would do best to remember, just who's in charge. Now sit. "

Kenzi shook her head in defiance, making Vex sigh, "I said sit," his jaw was set and he was speaking through his teeth, "right now, next to me, or so help your sanity, I will make you," he wriggled his eyebrows with a sudden thought, "on my lap."

Her countenance became one of horror, as she scrambled to the other side of the couch, sitting just as a man came through the door, greeting Vex grumpily.

"You didn't mention mortal riff-raff for this trip, I should've charged double."

The portly elder gnome slammed the door, throwing a stack of papers onto his desk. He was dressed in a green and white suit one might expect on a North Pole elf, trying to appear intimidating with matching hat and pointed shoes. Kenzi snorted, "Look who's talking Tinkerbelle."

Vex laughed, and in one move was right next to her, his arm draped around her shoulders, delighted with her ill temper as she elbowed his ribs; the expression on the gnome's face being priceless, "Harlow, old friend, I take it everything I requested is in order?" He squeezed her tightly until she stopped protesting his hold, blinking innocently, "Don't mind my pet here, she gets super ornery whenever we have to leave the bedroom."

Kenzi slammed her fist down on his crotch, satisfied when he squeaked in pain, and crossed his legs.

"Not _now_ pookie," he teased her, waving a hand to make her a statue, "I told you, there will be plenty of time _later_ for foreplay." Vex kissed her cheek roughly, whispering low into the shell of an ear, "_You know how I like it, don't you, you saucy minx_."

"That was nothing asshole, you just wait." She barely managed to mutter, her lips semi-frozen.

"How endearing," the gnome named Harlow remarked sarcastically, wanting to take a shit he was so moved, "but, can we be on with it already? I don't know how much more of this pig porn I can stomach."

"Of course, of course," Vex motioned to the file on his desk, "she's just got a case of the jitters, is all. It's not every day a human girl gets to marry a Fae." He slapped his own knee with a fit of giggles, when Kenzi tried to scream again, and it only came out as a high pitched mewl, "But, you see," Vex choked, still finding her hilarious, "that's why this trip I requested is so important." He inhaled and exhaled slowly, biting his lip to be serious, "Will I be assured safe passage through the dimension of Atlantis? Without the ambrosia, she won't survive."

"You plan to make _her_ immortal?" Harlow scoffed, "Surely the precious commodity would be better served."

The insult at his judgment by the gnome did the job. His tone was grave, "Take care with what you speak," he warned venomously, "my good mood and your good health depend on it."

Harlow bowed, "Forgive me Vex, I misspoke. You indeed paid handsomely, and it's of no concern to me if you choose to waste it."

"Wise choice old friend."

The two shared a secret understanding, communicating without words. Harlow broke eye contact first; holding out the folder to his client. "Safe travels then."

Vex jumped up, pulling Kenzi with him, and snatched it from the gnome; tucking it into an inside pocket of his trench coat.

He then took care to fix her wig, and smooth out her shimmery silver frock, zipping up her purple leather to ward off a chill. "We have to ghost travel again I'm afraid."

She paled, terrified of feeling sick again, or as Vex had mentioned earlier, catching a coma. This change in her, from rage and indignation, to worry and dread, didn't go unnoticed. His condescending air changed, him almost looking concerned for her.

"I have you little bird, don't fret." Vex said softly, encircling her once more in a hug.

Kenzi rested her head more willingly this time into the crook of his neck, closing her eyes, while trembling. Swearing to herself that if she ever survived this, he would be one dead Fae.

All the while, in the back of her mind, the part of her she'd rather die than admit, Kenzi was curious, thrilled, and fuzzy with a foreign emotion; she was _so_ not ready to admit.

Atlantis, ambrosia, immortality.

Most of her ex-boyfriends were reluctant to even pay for her cover charge.

Although, marriage was definitely out of the question, and that was where Vex always inched over the line and went too far. He hadn't asked. She didn't like him like that. End of story. But then again…

Her arms held him tight and her body molded against his for protection, as she pretended not to notice how good it felt to be wanted.

Even if, said person pursuing her, was a homicidal sociopath with an ego the size of Texas. For the moment _that_ didn't matter. Only one thing really did.

Kenzi was no longer all alone. She wasn't a reject.

The blue smoke crept back up, blanketing them once more, preparing to whisk them off to yet another unknown destination.

With his jacket hiding her contentment, and her wig hiding his relief.


	3. Chapter 3

The house was lit by a dozen candles when they arrived; his housekeeper Elysia having been well aware of their pending arrival. Scents of roasted meats, poached eggs, and cornmeal muffins along with fresh fruit greeted them. Yet, his employee did not. She was called a Shade, or the victim of a necromancer, that he had rescued (or won to be more accurate), in a card game with a Brujo.

They could make a startling first impression if not forewarned, being animated dead tissue and all. And he didn't think his girl was ready, just now, after everything she'd been through, to meet a zombie. So, for the time being, Elysia was cloaked in invisibility.

Grand bay windows before the temporary couple were showcasing a flamingo pink sunrise and a lapping tide, overlooking a wide expanse of private beach that was vacant, save for a large flock of gulls, with brash horn like calls that were swooping down the surf hunting for easy pickings.

The two of them simply stood, soaking it all in, watching in trance like states, the pieces of small driftwood lazing along the shore line, rolling forwards and back again on the pristine white sand, which at the moment, glowed to reflect the sky; it too a sparkling pink, a few shades lighter.

A minor island, completely isolated, neighboring the popular tourist city of Cancun, Vex had purchased this property long ago, not just for vacation purposes, but for the crystal caves nearby and their powers. He didn't dare move. Wanting Kenzi to catch her bearings, and if he was completely true to himself; having her _not_ inflict abuse at his touch was quite pleasing. She still hugged him. Vex was on cloud nine.

"This place is breathtaking," Kenzi murmured against his chest, the urge to faint subsiding, and her vertigo easing some. She sighed, suddenly sad, and not sure why. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

"Perhaps we both are then," Vex replied slowly, deep in thought, while still resting his chin upon her crown, "I think, in a way, that's all life really is sweetheart; one big elusive dream."

She didn't know how to respond to that, as it was kind of abysmal and heavy for her, especially on no sleep after pulling an all-nighter.

Vex had never struck her before as the philosophical type, so surprised was as good a word as any, for how his statement had left her. Kenzi untangled from him, somewhat regretfully. Stepping back, silently imploring with her eyes, "You have to let me go…"

He still gazed out the window, avoiding her, but answering with an emphatic, "Not a chance." Pissing her off and confusing her more. "Why are you doing this to me? What makes me so goddamn special all of the sudden? You said so yourself, silly human, weak human, dumb human…" Kenzi rattled off all the insults he'd thrown her way, past and present. Just trying to understand, "…besides all that, I already belong to a Fae remember? Bo claimed me like eons ago, so aren't you totally breaking all sorts of Dark and Light laws to boot?"

Vex turned then to face her, and his grin was unsettling.

"Actually love, no, I'm not breaking the ones you think I am."

"Come again?"

He made a steeple of his hands, "Bo's claim to you bears no weight and does not have to be honored. You can thank her stubbornness by refusing to choose a side, I know I do," Vex blew her a kiss, "but you see, in so doing, she has no backup, no family, and no army to protect her interest, or value her assets. And, in a way, I am fully within my rights, as Dark Fae and Magi to the council; first lieutenant of the Morrigan if you will, to take you and do as I see fit."

She was working herself up into a tizzy fit, her brow scrunched together, and her mouth frowning, as she processed what he was saying. "What do you mean _in a way_?"

Vex grumbled, "Well, since she mingles more with the Light than the Dark, and is always taking contract work for the Ash," he curled his upper lip in distaste, "then maybe, and that's a big maybe Kenzi, Bo could be extended a courtesy for her claim to you in exchange for fealty to the Light."

Her visage brightened as she clapped her hands together once, "Ha," Kenzi blurted out with a jump, pointing an index finger at him, "In yo face sucka." The gloating was short lived however, as soon as she remembered exactly _how_ she'd last left her roommate. Her arm lowered and her stance sagged in place. Vex was suspicious of the mood swing, and had a theory.

"Not so confident of Bo's devotion to you, are you my pet? That wouldn't be, by chance, the reason for your gloom at the Dahl, would it?" Kenzi looked away, and it was Vex's turn to do a clap, jump, and a yell. "Ha yourself," this was awesome information, and he may not be in as much trouble as he previously thought. "No wonder Trick looked so bloody sketchy. Kind of, uh, I dunno, a _big_ conflict of interest for him, isn't it love?"

"Yeah, whatever," Kenzi said dismissively, raising her palm to stop him, "you still haven't answered my question; why me, and why freaking now?" She cocked up one of her eyebrows in mocking, "What's with the sudden, uh, I dunno, _fanatical_ obsession of," her hands did the whole finger quote thing in the air snottily, "making me yours?"

Vex shrugged, taking his time, and drawing out his answer, raking his eyes over her body in lecherous delight, making Kenzi lose some of her thunder, and start to fidget under scrutiny. "I'm hungry." He stated matter of fact.

"Excuuuse me?"

Her hands were on her hips in total feminine outrage. Vex couldn't help but laugh at her misinterpretation, "As much as the thought of devouring you has tormented me many a lonely night, I meant food little bird. Come, you look like you could benefit from a full belly, a nice bath, and a warm bed. We have only a day before we leave."

Kenzi's stomach, at the mention of food, betrayed her with a growl, even though she was about to tell him to go fuck himself. She found herself saying, "Lead the way" instead, much to her chagrin.

He wasted no time, taking the phrase quite literally; grabbing her hand, kissing it, and walking them to the banquet room with its massive feast. She whistled low, "A girl could get used to this."

Vex stopped in his tracks, completely sincere, brushing his knuckles over Kenzi's cheekbone. Making her shiver, awash in fresh goose bumps, while getting that telltale achy sensation throughout her center, that was, well, like a yearning she was fighting against tooth and nail.

"You will…" He firmly told her, "…I promise."

* * *

Her belch and third golden platter being tossed with a clatter onto the huge dining table, echoed in surround, filling the expansive room, while making the petite slip of a girl (size 2 thank you very much) appear the giant.

Vex was truly marveling at her accomplishment, still working his way through one platter, a turkey leg in his hand, untouched. "Ye gods woman…where the blessed hell do you put it all?" He looked under the tablecloth and back at her; checking under her chair even, like she was some kind of magician.

Kenzi ignored him, "You gonna eat that?"

"Oh, have at it love," Vex said in awe, leaning towards her to gingerly hand over the leg, but soon pausing, thinking twice, afraid he'd lose said appendage in the transfer. Instead, he gave it a toss, which she deftly caught midair; wasting no time in tearing into the juicy meat with her teeth, reminding him of a harpy.

"Women must absolutely hate you and your metabolism."

She shrugged, her mouth full and voice muffled, her cheeks puffed out, her chin dripping, "When you don't eat regularly, your next meal not always a sure thing, you learn fast to pack it in for a rainy day."

He raised his wine glass, "I'll toast to that," Vex drained the dark red contents in one gulp, "But, you hardly have that concern anymore. As your master, I would never make you starve."

Kenzi balked, super gnashing in a frenzy to swallow the oversized bolus, and give him a piece of her mind. "You are not my master, so stop saying that shit," she threw the bone at his head, him ducking like a pro. "And I'm not a slave, a pet, or- or- you know what," her chair flew backwards as she stood, "forget it."

She wanted to cry at how unfair this whole situation was, but would be damned to give him the satisfaction. Her eyes were stinging, her nerves were shot, and all her heart desired was to be away from him and his constant show of superiority. Kenzi turned her back and went to walk away. Only (of course), Vex ran ahead of her to block the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Please, just get out of my way, and leave me alone!" Kenzi screamed balling up her fists, "You don't care about me or my feelings," she started punching at his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks despite everything, "what's next, you going to rape me? Make me do whatever your perverted mind wants, just because you can." He grabbed her wrists to stop the swinging on him as she collapsed to her knees in full break down, "Go ahead then, let's _do this_, c'mon show me, show me what a lowly human I am, and how much better you are at- at- EVERYTHING!" She sobbed, sounding more like a wounded animal than a person, "Trust me, I already know that…"

Sometimes, not often mind you, Vex could be made to feel like a real jackass. And suffice to say, this, with Kenzi an absolute mess over something he had said and done, was a thousand percent one of those times. He got down on his knees with her and hung his head, trying to comfort her, only to get slapped away for his efforts.

"…I'm not pretty like Bo; I'm not powerful like you, strong like Dyson, or wise like Trick. I am a nobody, but I am NOT a slave! Do you hear me? I will not be your SLAVE!"

He dove at her and wrestled her to her back, even though his powers could've done the job easier; Vex knew somehow, that display would only prove her point, or upset her worse. It was time to get his real hands dirty for once.

"You are not a nobody, you silly cow," he yelled only because her cries were so loud, "and I don't want you as my slave."

Kenzi quieted only a little, sniffling, and sniveling with hiccups, as he continued on hardly noticing. "And seriously, I might be a right fine bastard sometimes, but I would never force myself on you in that way. I would rather you yield to me willingly."

Her breathing was less of a hyperventilation, looking up at him hovering over her, doing a perfect push up, with their midsections barely touching. "You're right about not being pretty like Bo, which is fantastic, because I think the succubus is repulsive. And thank the gods, you're not part dog or midget, because then I seriously _would_ be a pervert for fancying you."

She was actually smiling at that, starting to giggle even.

"The truth is Kenzi…" Vex stopped for a moment, gathering his guts so to speak, as this whole feelings shit was new to him, and he felt insecure. "I think you're more than just pretty. I think when it comes to you; an angel in heaven would look like a hag. And you are so funny; I love it when you make me laugh, even at my own expense, which let's face it, is all the time. You are smart too; sticking it out amongst the Fae and even holding your own. You're _everything_, not _nothing_ little bird…believe me."

Kenzi realized she was holding her breath.

This was all so much to take in and try to comprehend that she feared her brain just might short circuit itself. Was it possible? Did she even dare? Would this be the first mistake of many to come with the Mesmer? How could she risk it?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

She would just have to break it to him gently, tell him to take her home; possibly ask for a date like a normal person, and stop trying to control her all the time. Yeah, that was exactly what she would say, exactly what she would do, exactly what…

"I'm sorry I acted like such a spaz."

What the fuck was that? No she didn't just apologize to the man who kidnapped her.

"Can we- can we- maybe go down to the beach now, I think a nap in a hammock and a fruity drink would hit the spot, don't you?"

Jesus, who was she turning into; a freaking Stepford Wife?

Vex blinked and shook his head in disbelief, hitting at his temple with a palm, like trying to dislodge a rock. "Did I just hear you correctly, or have I finally gone addle brained?"

She chuckled, feeling a wee bit crazy herself, her mind still chastising her. Telling her to demand her freedom, find an escape route, or knee him in the balls. But, no, she didn't do any of those things. And honestly, Kenzi was starting to realize why.

The cocky Dark Fae Mesmer was beginning to grow on her. Like a fungus maybe, but still, she was coming around.

"You can't lose what you don't have." She quipped.

Vex smirked, pushing up and off of her, extending a hand to help her up. "Touché little bird, touché."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the wonderful feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

_Meanwhile, back home…_

There was a void in the space that Bo couldn't quite put a finger on. It was actually quiet, suspended, and (dare she say) peaceful.

She sat up, stiff and suspicious, something striking her as off or wrong.

At first, Bo easily dismissed it, her vision still blurred with sleep, as she tried to focus on the digital clock upon her nightstand and its dull red numbers.

The blinds were open again letting in the sun. _Damn it Kenzi_

Bo shook her head, running a hand through her dark brown hair, before rubbing the sand out of her eyes; searching amongst the satin sheets for her smart phone, which of course was blinking with over a dozen messages and text alerts.

Yeah, being a popular succubus, sometimes, really sucked.

Scrambling off the bed while half tripping in a hung over like dance towards the window, she yanked the heavy purple drapes shut and focused on the palm sized touch screen. There was over ten texts since last night, mostly from Trick, with the subject heading reading _urgent_.

"Like anything isn't anymore," she grumbled, rolling her eyes and tapping the latest one to read aloud, "_Even if things are over between you two, and you don't care anymore, I don't think letting Vex have her is wise."_

Bo whipped her hair to the side, her brow scrunching together in confusion. What the hell was Trick talking about? Or more importantly, who?

She pressed the back arrow, deciding to start at the beginning, finding that there were five from Trick and three from Dyson late last night before twelve; the rest following into the early a.m. hours, with even one from Hale.

"Jesus, what did I miss?"

A loud banging on her door startled her to jump in place before she could investigate further. She called out reflexively, "Hey Kenzi, get that for me, I just woke up…"

No answer.

The knocking on her door only became more frantic; sounding like a raging bull was slamming their horns against the steel frame. "Oh what the fuck," Bo sighed, silently cursing her roommate for being either one: too engrossed in her video game or two: out traipsing around, "Hold on, I'm coming!"

She grabbed one of her silk kimonos, not bothering to tie it, and stomped over to the door; undoing the deadbolt and whipping it open, still holding her phone. "This had better be…"

Bo never got the chance to finish her sentence as Dyson shoved past her looking pissed. "Don't you ever check that thing," he huffed, pointing at the device she held, face all red and eyes throwing daggers, "or is it really that easy to throw away your friends?"

He was looking hella-fine as usual, not that she really gave a shit, but the succubus in her really dug his Chi. Especially when his ass filled out dark wash jeans like that, and his parchment colored t-shirt was that see through. She tilted her head to the side in attitude, still confused, and now (thanks to her fucked up hormones) wanting to screw his brains out.

"Slow your role wolf man," Bo hissed, slamming the door and turning to fully face him, "I just started to check my messages, and heaven forbid," she jabbed at his chest with a finger, "that I'm not at everyone's beck and call 24/7."

"What has happened to you," Dyson let slip some of the hurt in his voice, he usually masked with indifference, "You can't possibly have changed this much, to not even care about Kenzi?"

His hands were on his hips, while the reddish blonde curls of his chest, the ones she'd loved to run her fingertips through once upon a time, shined like glittery strands under the skylight overhead. Her eyes widened, "Wait, what?"

Dyson scoffed, "Like you didn't know."

Bo's expression turned ice cold with rage as she attacked the detective before he could so much as brace himself. She had him pinned against the wall, the blade she kept strapped to her thigh at all times at his throat. "Does this look like I know?"

His judgmental disgust morphed into hopeful compassion, "My god, you really don't…"

Bo rolled her electric blue eyes, which were calming back down to brown, as she did a push up off of him, annoyed. "Just start talking," she ordered, slipping the mini knife back into its holster, causing Dyson to lick his lips subconsciously, making her smirk, "and skip over all the parts, I don't know, too preachy, ok?"

He nodded, using his elbows to straighten back up, gifting the succubus with a small apology, which she waved off impatiently. "C'mon, focus."

Dyson stopped himself, figuring it _was_ the wrong time, and took a deep breath; preparing to tell her something that just may (he prayed) bring the old Bo back to them. "Well, according to Trick…"

She listened intently, disclosing no emotion, just staring at his mouth as it moved, the velvet baritone of his tone like a false blanket of security, contradicting the news he was sharing. Eventually, shaking off the spell, Bo held up her hand to stop him, especially after one said Mesmer's name was spoken. "The Morrigan, have you called her?"

"Yes, of course I have, and that's what, well, I'm not sure how to say this Bo."

"Just spit it out," she yelled, really fed up with all his sensitive bullshit, "in case you failed to notice Dyson, I'm not exactly the delicate flower type, investing stock in fainting couches!"

His face hardened with offense, "Fine, you want it straight? Then you'll get it straight…"

Bo cocked up an eyebrow and tapped her French pedicured foot expectantly as the Fae wolf growled. "Either you pick a side or you get no help. Kenzi is free property; a lowly human no one is willing to get their hands dirty for…the Morrigan laughed at me, and even the Ash agreed with her."

Her thunder and cockiness left her.

Dyson tried to reach out to her only to be swatted away, "You're going to have to make a choice Bo, or accept the fact that Kenzi may be gone now, forever." He shrugged, "I'll wait by the car for you so you can get dressed. And if you don't come out in fifteen minutes, then I guess I'll have your answer, and will break the news to Trick at the Dahl myself."

She didn't move as intense thoughts and broken emotions, a tumultuous riptide within her, surfaced.

He tried one last time to get through to her, confessing quietly "I'm going to miss the little sidekick" before turning to stride out the door, leaving her to her sanctuary of a home, completely devoid of all life, and alone.

Before Bo even knew what she was doing, her arsenal of weapons was in front of her, and she was methodically preparing for battle. She zipped up a boot, pulled on a black tank top, and slung an ancient katana over a shoulder; looking at herself in the floor length mirror, only seeing someone else's reflection instead of her own.

That 'someone' was annoying, loud, eccentric, and totally high maintenance.

Yet, she realized, her heart once again beating warmly instead of cold, like she'd felt ever since defeating the Geruda…

"There might be no living _with_ you sometimes Kenzi, but I'll be damned, if anyone is going to force me to live _without_ you."

The only choice, her choice, in the here and now, wasn't light or dark. It was best friend and soul sister.

And with that thought in mind, she set forth to meet Dyson outside, knowing that they would all figure it out somehow, and get her Kenzi back, without compromising the autonomy she so cherished.

People really needed to stop underestimating her.

He grinned as she approached, leaning against the dark blue police issued sedan, with his well tones arms crossed, looking one part relieved and one part surprised. "I never had a doubt; I knew you would come through for her, looks like the old Bo is back." Dyson clapped his hands once for emphasis, looking as if he'd just won a bet with a bookie.

Bo frowned, motioning for him to hurry along, as she slipped into the passenger seat and buckled up. She pushed her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose, or as Kenzi referred to them, _hater_ _blockers_; blinking innocently at him, "Hey, can you do me one small, teensy-weensy, little favor?"

Dyson turned the ignition and shifted into reverse, all enthusiasm and _go_ _team_, "Sure Bo, anything for you."

She half smiled with a snarl, "Good…" her fake sugary sweetness turned sour on a dime, as the wolf realized sadly that they weren't in the friendly forest just yet, "then shut the fuck up and drive."

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, a muscle in his jaw twitching, as she turned on the radio, put her Ray Bans back in place, and stared out the window.

The melody of Too Close by Alex Clare was mocking them both; Dyson driving angry (wishing he could strangle her) and Bo mentally pouting (wishing she'd never gotten out of bed).

Irony…you gotta love it.

* * *

_An island off the coast of Cancun…_

A low whistle and a cat call had her in a fit of the giggles, plopping down to her knees onto a large quilt Vex had laid out for them, underneath a huge brown umbrella, as her pale yellow sarong had come off from a loose knot and the wind. Kenzi had no reason to feel shy; her body being the envy slash goal of any ballet dancer, but being a chick meant those insecurities were hard wired.

She pretended to use her arms and hands in a crisscross pattern to hide her thighs as Vex laughed, "That bikini was meant to show off your bits," he reached up, took ahold of her wrists and yanked, freeing up the view of the white fabric with its pink polka dots, "much better."

Kenzi pitched forward and twisted, throwing herself across his lap, resting her head there; looking up into his eyes. "And what about you then," she said seriously, actually curious, "why aren't _you_ half naked in swim trunks and still fully clothed mister?"

In real horror, Vex quipped, "Have you not noticed me pasty white skin and fair complexion? I would burn the shade of a lobster's steamed bum if I did that."

She mocked his accent, "Oh and me bum isn't?"

"Don't be a prat," he said running a hand over her real long black hair, the short pink wig left back at the house, "Your bum is much nicer to look at, no matter what color it turns, and you know it."

She ignored the compliment, even if the butterflies were back in her tummy, "It was really nice of your housekeeper Elysia to let me borrow this. But, how come I haven't even met her yet? I mean, I kind of feel weird, her cooking, leaving clothes out for me, and even mixing a pitcher of frozen rum runner for us, with no way of thanking her."

Her speaking of the drink and his elusive helper had Vex reaching for another, trying to think of anything beside that topic to address; him not ready to spoil their good moment with an undead explanation, or risk her _really_ getting freaked out, possibly trying to bolt again. "Hey, want to know what I think is strange?"

Kenzi sat up, feeling playful and carefree; not exactly sure why she had the sudden urge to kiss him, but figured the alcohol was helping her to loosen up some. She leaned her face closer, stealing his glass with a wink, knowing he thought her actions would be different, speaking with the straw in between her teeth, after she'd gulped half of it down, "What?"

He had a predatory look come over his features, now leaning her way, slowly creeping his fingers lazily, grazing her hip bone, trailing gooseflesh up to her ribcage, tactfully bypassing the swell of a breast, to finally rest lightly on her shoulder, causing Kenzi to half close her eyes in a sigh, almost involuntarily, "_That you want_…" Vex whispered, pausing, almost reluctant to finish.

A long drawn out silence had Kenzi snapping open her eyes in frustration. He was just staring at her, unsure of something. "Well? Out with it…what do I want?"

Vex grinned insanely, swiping back his glass, and ultimately chickening out, "My drink of course," he chuckled, tweaking her nose, "Tis rude you know."

She could have killed him for- for- for making her…

Kenzi fisted some sand and threw it at his face, giving his shoulders a shove, while jumping up to her feet; stomping off disappointed towards the water, and not really sure why him lying to her, about whatever that was, irked her to no end.

"Ah, c'mon love, don't be sore." He called out to her retreating back.

She stiffened, but kept her pace, finding herself knee deep in the ocean, with a mild undercurrent tugging at her toes. Kenzi took in a gulp of air and arched her arms; diving like a pro underneath the crystal clear depths of the warm salty water, wanting to be anywhere that was far away; from him- from her mixed feelings- from everything.

It was all so confusing.

Kenzi kicked her legs, swimming deeper, admiring all the pretty fish in their schools of blues, violets, and orange. Trying to come to grips with the fact she was actually thankful he had stolen her from her hum drum life. That he really seemed interested in her, and wanted more. That there was apparently more to him than she had ever thought before and it was exciting. The prospect of finding all that stuff out, maybe him too, finding more depth to her as well. Seeing her without a label…accepting her even.

A familiar burning in her lungs signaled she would need to surface soon for air.

So, she started a slow ascent back, the sun a beacon light above her, looking forward to a mermaid like break of the surface, her intending to whip back her hair, perhaps even do a dramatic flip to show off her aquatic skills to Vex.

Only just as she was about an inch away, Kenzi felt something powerful clamp down onto her foot and forcefully pull her back.

She had a panicked moment of being stupid enough to scream under water, losing precious oxygen and swallowing water. Horrified, that _it_- her _life_- was actually going to end this way. A fucking sea monster.

Her consciousness was fading; black and blissful, as her body was fast becoming swallowed, an omnipresent yawn of the greatest force of nature, water, encompassing her and taking what little will she had left to live away.

And then…there was…Vex.


	5. Chapter 5

Her body was lifting upwards at a rate of speed she was sure N.A.S.A. would be impressed with; as she coughed and sputtered twenty feet in the air, hovering over the water, with whatever had grabbed her still attached.

Vex was on the shoreline, intense with concentration, his puppeteer powers in full effect, as his arms played the maestro in front of an orchestra only he could see or command.

With one hand, he swung violently to the right, detaching the paralyzed octopus from her leg, while his other hand gently beckoned, bringing Kenzi back to the safety of the sand- to land- the blessed earth that she was planning to _never_ leave again.

In no time at all, she was set onto her feet in front of him, completely shell shocked, grateful, scared, angry, and to her surprise, incredibly smitten, all at once. Kenzi threw her arms around Vex's middle and hugged him with all her might, soaking his t-shirt, and shivering. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" she chanted, more than unhinged.

"Shh, little bird, no worries. Take more than a boogey beastie to get the best of me."

He was holding her with only one arm, the other still engaged in now bringing said sea creature to land as well; him having an inkling of dark Fae afoot, and planning to out the plot so to speak. Kenzi squeaked when she saw the huge gelatinous thing a mere five feet away, burrowing herself further into the crook of his side, wanting as much distance as possible away from it.

It was something out a journal you might see in a National Geographic magazine; grey, black, with indigo highlights, and soft beige underbelly. The suction cups of the massive tentacles making Kenzi think of her bathroom toothbrush holder back home. She looked away again; Vex instead, started talking to the thing, almost singing a taunt. _Freaking Really?_

"Time to come out of the closet mate- show your skelly bobs- or believe me, I can be as creative as the infamous Marquis with torture." He laughed, sounding deranged and thrilled at the thought.

To prove his warning a reality, Vex flicked a finger off his thumb, a tentacle ripping with a _pop_, being stretched like a rubber band first, and flying off to land near a palm tree behind it.

Kenzi didn't have to wonder much longer just _how_ excited he was (cough) as if the fact he was massaging her ass, and there was a telltale hardness popping a tent against the red fabric of his pants, weren't clear enough. His breathing was actually hitched too; preparing to flick that finger again.

And just as she was about to say something, like _hello, awkward much_, that octo-thingy actually shape shifted into a person, or a really ugly man, to be accurate; that was nursing a foot, missing a big toe, and bleeding dark maroon all over.

So, yeah, any- I don't know- protest maybe, kind of died on her lips with repulsive fascination.

"I knew it," Vex shouted out, recognizing the Fae assassin, as they'd done a few jobs together back in the '80's, "Antoine, you sneaky bastard- still doing bids for the old cougar, I see."

"You tore off my toe!" The dark skinned man screamed, rocking back and forth, totally freaked out, "Ow, my fucking toe!"

"Sod off," Vex said not buying it, "it'll grow back, you sackless twit, stop playing the victim- you's the one tried killing off my girl here. What you expect, a bloody hand shake?" He realized his choice of words and whipped back his head in hysterics, "Bloody _foot_ more like."

Kenzi's teeth were showcasing a full on grin before she could even stop herself. The fact alone he'd referred to her as his girl, felt like a million bucks, and was so much better than pet, property, or slave; but, even she had to give him props for the comeback- the situation _was_ funny as shit.

"You like that, don't ya love," Vex kissed her forehead, "I told my little bird she was safe in my care, so, what say you, we do wif the traitorous wretch?"

She tapped a finger to her chin thinking, "You mentioned his toe would grow back, right?"

He nodded, "Yup, might take a day or two though, his kinds a bit hard to kill straight away, as the octopus part has some strong regenerating abilities."

Vex had a feeling she might be squeamish with what he had in mind, and was expecting something silly or stupid, like tying him to a tree as his foot bled, or calling the fuzz to the island (which wasn't an option for obvious reasons), as most humans didn't have the stomach for real justice and just talked a good game; playing their vids, watching their telly, and being flaccid when face came to punch.

So when Kenzi started her rant, he had to admit, she had rendered him speechless- no- small- feat, and had made his chest swell with pride.

"That fucker tried to kill me, so, I want him to suffer…a lot," her arms disengaged from him as she crossed them, eyes narrowing, as she invoked some of the darkest thoughts she'd ever imagined, her spoken words giving them life and possibility, "He should be drawn and quartered, with hot pokers in his eyes, and a dildo up his asshole, every fingernail ripped off, teeth too, yanked out with rusty pliers, cockroaches- pregnant ones- in his ears," Kenzi's voice was almost shouting, as she leaned forward toward the Fae shifter, who was shrinking back horrified, "I want him to eat some baby squid, a whole fucking bowl full, and then have his mouth duct taped shut, so he aspirates on his own vomit. And then- and then- "

Antoine went ashy white, "Vex, you can't be serious, letting a human do the punishment," his short Dred locks shook with his head in a 'no' motion, "the Morrigan wouldn't go for that, you can't…"

"Shut it," Vex spat, pissed he'd interrupted Kenzi's beautiful poetry, "the hag won't know none of it, as you'll not be back to see her, and I will do whatever I damn well pleases!"

He cracked his neck, took a couple deep breathes to calm down, and then took both of her hands into his own, kissing each palm in admiration and respect, "I love all these surprises…you are brilliant; you know that, my absolute treasure. I could just explode."

Kenzi blushed a little, punching his arm, "Oh, stop it, c'mon, that's got to be mild compared to what you'd come up with on your own."

"Maybe," he said softly, grabbing her waist, while pulling her back to him; missing the heat that her tiny lithe body produced against his skin, "maybe not."

They were having one of those moments, you know, the kind where neither of them wanted to make the first move, but both were hopeful it would happen.

He sucked on his lower lip as she held her breath, transfixed with how attracted she was to him right now. Feeling as if a million gazillion mini fireworks were going off within her nervous system, every sensory receptor alive and raw, wanting , needing, _something_ to happen before she died.

So, (of course) being Kenzi, her patience level zilch, zero, nada; she went in for the kill.

The arches of her feet lifted, her balancing with all the infinite grace of a skilled dancer onto the tips of her toes, meeting him more than half way, with time slowing magically, as if to seem parallel to a standstill.

No backing out, no changing her mind; she was committing herself and letting go of all annoying reservations. Vex gripped her tighter. As her hands tentatively brushed aside his cropped hair, tucking a few dark strands behind each of his ears, being so, so, close…

And then their lips barely brushed, causing a squall of sensations akin to the burst of a bubble to erupt, like the first taste of a well ripened fruit, or how sunshine gives warmth, and the genuine pleasure of a smile; all packaged and gift wrapped just for them.

Kenzi deepened the union, parting her mouth to receive him; their tongues languid and savoring, as her hands clutched the sides of his face, and his explored, placing a palm to each of her hips, while lifting his _petit oiseau_ up, as light as a feather, to hold her better, with her thighs squeezing a wonderful pressure in a different kind of hug, the most primal and instinctual, around him.

Antoine thought this would be the perfect opportunity to try and hightail it out, already scooting his bottom back towards the ocean, hoping to touch a wave and be history.

Vex freed an arm, not bothering to break his kiss, making the portly sized shifter became nothing more than a statue. That is until he started pretending he was dribbling an invisible basketball- then, poor Antoine was being bludgeoned up and down the shoreline, making pitiful sounds like _arghh_ and _oomph_; which wasn't exactly the most romantic background music. Kenzi giggled into his mouth.

He reluctantly pulled back and winked at her, "Sorry sweetheart, duty calls."

"I know," she agreed, hopping down and taking his hand to hold, mischief glinting in her blue eyes, turning them silver, "I call shotgun."

"You was serious?" Vex blurted out in shock, having a hard time picturing her carrying out all those dastardly deeds with a clear conscious.

Kenzi gave her best impression of a mafia goon, flicking a couple fingers under her chin, while pretending she had severe cotton mouth. "_No one messes with the family and lives to talk 'bout it._"

"Indeed," he cackled, finding her so flipping adorable he could barely control the urge to act like a cad, and have his way with her right then and there, "So, what shall we do first, hmm?"

She batted her lashes at him in innocence, asking with a falsetto baby voice, "You wouldn't happen to have a chainsaw in your garage, would ya Daddy?"

Vex beamed down at her, remembering one said item, fairly new, taking space within his landscaping shed, "Actually, little bird, yes I do."

Her shy girl act continued with a fake swoon, but her tone, well, that was totally deadpanned and almost evil, "Good, then let's do this shit."

He looked at her and she looked at him, completely in sync, as one entity with a common goal and purpose. This being the epitome of a dream come true in his mind. By actually having someone on _his_ team only, so much so, that the whole fucking world could just burn, and it would hardly matter a wit.

His heart swelled.

Oh yeah, for the first time, ever, in his long, dark, and almost dreary existence, Vex suddenly knew (without a doubt) what it _was_ and what it _meant_…to be in love.

And he was never going to let it go.


	6. Chapter 6

"_... Those who have seen the needles eye, now tread  
Like a husk, from which all that was, now has fled  
And the masks, that the monsters wear  
To feed, upon their prey…"_

Wandering Star~ Portishead

* * *

He had witnessed much, done much, and regretted none, throughout the many years, decades, and centuries. Having entertained all sorts of atrocities, from the guillotine and its fallen empire of aristocratic hypocrisy, to the hedonistic orgies hosted by elected holy men of the Vatican, commissioned to uphold a moral code, while depleting coffers of hope and salvation, replacing them with nothing more than drugs, defilement, and gold coin.

Always with the spiraling intent to destroy; the adopted wanton graces of a true sociopath all he'd ever known, him lacking any real presence required to actually feel anything about it.

That is until now.

He watched as his little bird perched for the fifth time in an hour, kicking her petite legs to and fro, sitting on a kitchen counter, after having jumped down a few times to pace, just to hop back up again in restless agitation. Looking with disgust at their handiwork, her face and brow drawn together in contemplation, trying, perhaps for his sake, to appear "cool" with it, but he could tell- he could always tell- when regret reared its ugly head after a climax.

Not the one forged in heat and passion of a sexual release, no, no, no; this was more so the kind seen after that moment reached by blood and power.

The very high of holding precious grains of sand, from none other than Father Time's hourglass.

Its pulsing ethereal force, gifted in small minute increments, to all those who boast life. And letting it slip through, fall, waste away before the very one who holds it dear. To be the decider, to inflict fate, and rejoice in cruelty…

He swept more slop and bits of meat into a dustpan. Watching her from the corner of his eye, knowing Kenzi wasn't taking it well, and only wishing the right words would come; as she was probably thinking herself disgusting and ugly. Feeling inept or lacking of those human traits most revered, like compassion, kindness, and hope.

If only she knew (that to him) her light still shone- only brighter.

Its illumination not tarnished by said deeds, but rather, in embracing her darkness, she was enhanced, a perfect contrast, allowing for balance, a byproduct of depth. But, what words of comfort should he offer? Would this opinion only serve to make her feel worse? He was torn.

"You know, I was thinking love, you and me could do for a roundabout off the island, like a shopping trip if it pleases?"

Kenzi stared past him, devoid of a response at first, seeming empty and drone. Some splatters of goo were on her arms and the white parts of her bikini were dirt stained.

"Um, hello, don't fancy it then?"

She startled and shook her head to clear the fog, "Yeah, that- that," her smile was forced, "sounds great…"

"Of course we'll need a cleanup first, a rest, hey, that's the ticket," Vex's enthusiasm with his light bulb flash wasn't contagious, "I'll draw you a bubble bath and you can take a soak."

She nodded in robotic fashion, already in another daydreamed absence, answering quietly, "Sure, whatever."

He mechanically dumped the contents he was holding into the trash bin, breathing a sigh, realizing with growing impatience, that there was just no ignoring the big purple elephant in the room, and small talk as a whole- fucking sucked bollocks.

"Look, I get it- boo hoo- killer's remorse and all," Vex tossed the metal dustpan onto the stone tiled floor, and with two steps was in her face, his hands on her shoulders, "but, you were so fantastic, so goddamn genius, that it's a real shame, ruining our day this way, over some wanker hardly worth a ball of spit; who, believe you me, would 'ave gut your belly with a fish hook if given half the chance."

Kenzi flinched as if struck; only the lightning flash of anger in her eyes revealing that any of his words had hit home. She gripped the granite slab of the countertop, her knuckles whitened. The beautiful tresses of her hair (ebony silk) he was coming to worship, still damp and matted into loose curls over a creamy bare shoulder.

"Get- the- fuck- over- it- sweetheart," he ordered, shaking her slightly, smiling in reverse psychology, "as your _master_, I demand it."

Uh, if nothing else accomplished the feat of raising her out of her despair and self-pity, that sure as hell did. Kenzi smacked his face, as he moaned low, his grin widening.

"Yes, my _pet_, that's more like it."

She smacked him again, her fingers leaving faint red welts, as three, four, and five quick smacks in a procession of pent up guilt released.

Tears and insane chortled sobs wracked her body, her efforts of attacking him losing strength, as she collapsed against him instead. Vex now standing in between her legs and holding her, shushing her, and giving away, all those deep, bellicose, and hidden secrets, his newly discovered fetishes, of how much he esteemed her; laying it all bare, knowing she needed that from him, and happy to oblige.

"Want to know little bird, the parts being _my_ favorite, just a few moments before?"

Kenzi silenced, numbed to the fact she'd more than crossed an invisible boundary, mentally wrapping in a cocoon of his voice; letting it lull her.

"Absolute beauty it was, when you thought to cauterize his limbs after hacking 'em off wif the chainsaw; kept the game going didn't it…you was magnificent, truly a vision, wielding that cleaver on his manly parts. For truth, I didn't think you had the stuffing, but you proved yourself. Showing a match to any Fae warrior class I've ever fought. Gave the chills to me spine and a- a- skip beat to me heart."

A small giggle escaped from her mouth, her head whipping up, "I hope you never write any greeting cards Don Juan," Kenzi said wryly even though she was starting to feel better, "total bomb, a fail- huge- wouldn't sell a cent."

He scoffed, feigning a slight, "Sure, whittle a rejection out of me now, being nothing more to you than an empty seduction? Bruise the psychotic devotion of idolatry that is my new faith and religion," Vex pouted, holding a hand over his chest in mock despair, "Oh great mistress of bondage, please don't turn these balls of mine blue…"

How could she help but crack up with laughter at _that_ display.

"Good one, I like that title," Kenzi snorted, played along, "all tight leather and vinyl, studded heels, and horse whips."

Vex stopped suddenly, intense, his mouth a flat line.

She slowed down some, confused, "What…what did I say wrong?"

"Not _wrong_ love; it's what you said _right_."

This was it, he couldn't hold back any longer, it was time to claim her fully, and give the girl his mark. Kenzi was the one for him. No doubts anymore.

Vex grabbed her roughly by the back of the hair and ran his tongue upwards from clavicle to carotid; nipping at her ear with a snarl, "The shower…right- fucking-now…"

Kenzi almost hiccupped with shock, tingles, and major feels; becoming breathless, yet agreeing with urgency, "Yes- yes- okay…"

He picked up his little bird, melding her center to his own, attacking with a hormonal hodge podge of groping, desperate kisses, and extreme need.

"_Mine_," Vex growled, biting her shoulder, as he walked with determined strides, carrying Kenzi out of the kitchen.

She could only whimper, letting her head fall back in submission, as his mouth roamed to claim one of her nipples through the flimsy material of her bikini top, "_Yours_…_yours_…_yours_…"

This time, the first time, he would be the Dom.

* * *

Bo slammed her fist down onto the worn wood of the bar, "Another shot."

Trick grimaced, not liking how disconnected his granddaughter had become, but feeling helpless to protest her command, still seeing his dead wife within her every movement, despite such crude representation. Love is blind, so the saying goes.

"I think a clear mind would be a valuable asset," he offered weakly, doing as told reluctantly, his demeanor disapproving, yet his actions a contradiction; still filling the shot glass full with two fingers worth of amber fluid- a changeling whiskey- rare, but effective, "Our friend's rescue requires no less Bo."

Dyson rolled his green eyes, flashing yellow with annoyance, "Preaching to the choir man."

Hale took his coal colored jacket off and slung it on the back of a barstool, tipping his hat to her in greeting, "Give the woman a break, it's been a rough few weeks."

Trick remained stoic, as Bo laughed, "Really, like you'd know, right."

The siren shrugged her criticism off casually, "Take more than an irate succubus to give me the chills, hey Trick, I'll take a draft," he appraised Bo in a challenge, "with no head."

She raised her thimble in a toast, "I'll second to that."

Dyson was exasperated at the double meaning that had both of them chuckling, in what humor; he hadn't a clue, "Really?"

"Lighten up for Christ sake," Bo groaned, placing her third empty down, wondering what the hell she ever saw in him, "be thankful you fuck as well as you do- or I swear- you'd be one lone wolf… howling with a chapped paw."

Hale almost spit the beer out of his mouth, choking at the insult slash joke, as Trick spoke before Dyson could react as he wanted to; with violence.

"Knock it off, this isn't helping at all, and quite frankly- myself included- people are growing tired of this huge brick wall you've put up, acting like nothing means anything to you anymore."

"Maybe it doesn't."

Dyson looked at her like she'd just sprouted a set of horns, "Then why are you here, huh? If you truly don't care about Kenzi, then why bother?"

She curled up her lip in distaste, "Guess I'm bored."

"Bullshit," Dyson roared, kicking his stool out from behind him, gaining the attention of the other patrons at the Dahl, while Hale stepped in front of his partner and best friend, trying to play the peacemaker, "Hey now, big mama, it don't have to be like that."

Bo looked just as ready as Dyson to fist a cuff; reaching for her dagger, only Trick reached over and grabbed her arm, "I don't think so."

Her stance relaxed, and her hands went up in surrender, grinning at her former lover and friend harshly, "Fine, far be it from me to put this bitch in his place, besides," Bo's shoulders went up with a leer, "he's not the one getting me all hot and bothered these days, _that's_ what I have Lauren for," she blew him a cruel kiss, "You're not even worth my sweat."

Hale had to bump chests with Dyson just to keep him at bay; throwing over a shoulder, "Damn woman," as Trick yanked on her wrist, "Do you want to find the girl or not?"

"Of course I do," she spat, "honestly, think about it, out of all you bastards, Kenzi is the only one in my life who's ever kept it real, and not tried to use me for anything."

This gave them all pause; each with their own argument to the contrary, yet as it often happens, in any situation where the air can be cleared, a newcomer spoils the moment, as was the case, in 3, 2, 1…

"Spoken like a true smart ass."

They all turned and beheld a certified snake in heels, her dark mauve skin tight dress hugging awkward angles instead of curves, secretly wishing she had the appeal of Bo, power of Trick, smoothness of Hale, and Dyson's cock, but figured; hey, no one was perfect.

"Ya- ya- ya- you…" Bo all but puked out.

The Morrigan preened, "How cute, you've managed to master guttural rudimentary sounds. Too bad your manners are still akin to that of an eight year old boy with Tourette's."

Her entourage flanked the bar and enclosed around the small group, looking like a presidential secret service, with full on earpieces, _men in black_ suits, and dark shades. None of which were that intimidating considering.

Trick recovered first, per his usual, "Evony, thank you for joining us on such short notice."

She went to address him, only his granddaughter interrupted in outrage, "Wait, you invited _her_- what the fuck- seriously, _her_ of all the Fae?"

Dyson shoved Hale off of him and straightened out his shirt, tucking it back in place, "Why, what's so wrong with that? Vex works for her doesn't he?"

"I am not choosing an affiliation," Bo ranted, "and I thought that was the condition of any help from either side."

The Morrigan rolled her eyes and gingerly sat down upon a stool, "Yeah, well that _was_ the case, until I realized, by my boy running off and disappearing, I'd be down one of my most powerful minions," she sniffed hating to admit the next, "and of course, the elders insisted, seeing as Vex is their golden child."

Hale laughed at her sore spot, "Imagine that…Vex, a favorite."

"Tell me about it," Evony agreed, pulling out a stuffed manila envelope from her luggage sized Louis Vuitton, "seeing as I haven't heard back from my contact Antoine; I assume he's met his end, which actually is great news, because that means we now know where the dickhead is holed up."

Trick took it from her and opened it up, flipping through all the ledgers, pictures, and stake out reports hastily, "Cancun?"

Dyson and Bo (in unison) looked at each other, simultaneously blurting out, as if pre- planned; "Fuck my life," neither too thrilled with the southern locale, as not too long ago, in a different page in their history, they'd vacationed and fornicated at that very spot.

Hale, Evony, and Trick gave them both quizzical stares, to which Bo suddenly found her painted nails fascinating, and Dyson pretended to check his cellphone.

Looked like it was time to take a trip down memory lane…minus the margaritas, jet skis, and (ahem) doggy style.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the reviews, love, and interest. It truly does inspire me to write! I'm unsure if I should change the rating to M, as I may fudge the line with T, like in the first part of this chapter with Kenzi and Vex all about to "get it on". I don't want to write a porn rag with this story, but I don't want to offend anyone either…so please let me know what you think.

**~Morganna~**


	7. Chapter 7

Breathless. Spent. Replete.

Kenzi tried to let her mind take a break as their bodies relaxed within the triple filled goose down comforter, after one of the raunchiest sexual experiences of her life, wearisome to figure out exactly how she felt about it. But, then again, her mind should be off right.

Funny how the brain rarely cooperates.

She moved to disentangle her limbs from his, needing some space, perhaps a little bathroom break to clear her head, and yet, simply put, Vex wasn't having it, "Ready to dump me already love? A bit harsh don't you think?" He held her more tightly to him.

"Of course you would say that," Kenzi sighed, "insecure much?"

Actually, the truth of it was she was the one having all the _not so sure_ emotions. It was like she'd just slept with the enemy, only her regard of him had completely changed. How did she reconcile wanting someone everybody else in her life despised?

"A girl has other needs ya know."

He smiled and nuzzled her chest, loosening up his vice grip a fraction, "Most women would envy a cuddle post coitus, especially after reaching such heights," Vex laughed, unable to resist a good stroke to his ego, "multiple times I might add," he then sobered, never fooled, "but, oh no, not mine. No… _my_ girl would rather run off to sulk in front of the washroom mirror."

How the hell did he read her so easily? Was she that transparent?

"I really hate you."

"You really adore me." He countered.

Kenzi exhaled, becoming super annoyed and amused, all at the same time, "This will never work."

"It already has," Vex shot back, also enjoying himself, "we fit together perfectly if memory serves."

She ran her fingers through his hair, "An itch to scratch, nothing more."

"A burning ember that ignited an unquenchable thirst," Vex breathed as Kenzi played with an earlobe and kissed the hollow of his neck.

Her tiny blunt teeth nipped at his chin, "It's not you, it's me. I think we're going too fast and could use a break," Kenzi paused, her mouth finding his, their tongues battling for dominance; while her hands traveled leisurely over the expanse of his six pack, going down, lower, lower...

"Do you promise to call?" Vex asked pitifully, breaking contact only a moment, just so he could flip her onto her back, dipping his head over a breast, navel, and hipbone, gently suckling, his head moving down, lower, lower…

"I…_suppose_…" She barely managed to moan.

This wasn't exactly going as she'd planned. Why was he making everything fucking complicated and~ my god did he just put his mouth where she thought he did?

All coherent thought left her.

Vex was saying something against her center, but Kenzi was having a hard time concentrating on whatever it was though. And if she had to testify in a court of law, under oath, about the particulars of this day, in this moment, right now, her answer would probably be this: "He mentioned aviation your honor, and the migratory pattern of- of- geese, yeah, that was it."

In all actuality, his words were nothing more than encouragement as Kenzi's fingers gripped at the roots of his hair, her eyes rolling back into her own head as her spine arched backwards against the pillows.

"_That's it my little bird…sing for me…fly…_"

* * *

The space within the cabin of the private double engine plane was nothing less than suffocating. It was one of those moments when one's senses were annoyingly heightened. Every breath, movement, and personal idiosyncrasy of the seven travel companions on board, were exaggerated beyond all temperance of her self-control.

Trick was clearing his throat while tapping the tip of his nose, his face drooped forward into the worn pages of one of his many tombs that he'd brought along, light reading or the akashic record~ who flipping knew or cared.

Dyson was bouncing a leg up and down in impatience, staring out a small hole with double paned five inch thick Plexiglas serving as a window, probably counting the tumble weeds in his mind, as not much else ever went on in there.

Hale, who was seated next to the wolf man, had his eyes closed, his iPod loosely clutched in one hand, while the fingers of the other one strummed the armrest, humming a tune without a care.

The Morrigan, insipid bitch that she was, was on the opposite side, receiving a foot rub from one of her lackeys, the other two on alert as if some invisible threat was imminent; her throaty moans of enjoyment just about as fake as her tits.

The internal mechanisms of someone's wrist watch, _tick-tock –tick-tock_, the soft blowing overhead from the air vent, _whoosh- hiss_, the benign sound of a bell signaling the light up of seat belt use, _ding- ding_; the nasally voice of the stewardess on the intercom, _"…again let me thank you for flying with us…the current climate and conditions in sunny Cancun is a mild 80 degrees…please re-buckle your seat harness as we prepare for landing…_"

Bo could scream.

Yeah, if Kenzi wasn't in serious danger and she'd gone through all of this for nothing, then by all that was holy, the succubus felt it was within her rights to give the little punk rock girl two black eyes to rival her worst eyeliner job.

"_Best friends to till the end_," she muttered aloud in a huff, "_Right_…"

"What was that Bo?" Trick asked, his chin angling up with an inquisitive look.

She involuntarily stuck out her tongue and spat out with all the graces of a pubescent brat, "Oh~ my~ god… nothing!"

* * *

Kenzi double checked their bags making sure nothing was amiss, feeling on top of the world, waiting for Vex to return from some cave on his island, him saying something about crystals or whatever. Like she even cared right now…praise be to the girl who has ever experienced credit card orgasms before…endorphins galore bitches (whassup).

They had flashed to the mainland for a magnificent hour of shopping, him sparing no expense, and even shocking her with a present when they got back.

She smiled at her own reflection over the antique dresser, the blood stone necklace with its intricate onyx heart pendant looking awesome against her chest. Knowing somehow, the Mesmer wasn't the type to do so lightly.

So, this meant he cared about her more than just a little, and Kenzi wished she could high five herself. She snapped her neck sassily, "You go girl- what- what."

They were planning to depart soon, and skip to the next dimension. Which surprisingly, (total recent development), didn't bother her so much. Because that meant she didn't have to wonder or worry about her friends, and their reactions to her love choice. Not that it was any of their damn business. _But_, it was less stressful and hassle free for sure- no doubt.

Besides, Kenzi really did think things were heading in that direction.

The big L- oh- V -E that is.

And yeah…she knew she was the impulsive type, a minor fault of hers- okay a big one. But, so what?

So what, if she was the kind of person to jump feet first into any situation, especially after her mind was set. To her, it was really simple. He wanted her. She wanted him. They'd bumped uglies and forged a friendship. Shit, they had even committed a sociopathic homicide together. In her mind that equaled happily ever after or bust. Why fight it?

Yet, there still was that niggling doubt in the back of her brain whispering insecurities. All like, watch out, be careful, and don't trust him. It was annoying, this voice, and sounded a whole lot like a miserable mean succubus she knew. The one she'd left behind and used to consider her soul sister.

Well, she had been wrong about that hadn't she; so Bo could get the fuck out of her head.

"Eat your heart out haters," Kenzi sassed, snapping her fingers in a zig zag pattern with attitude, "I'm doing me right now."

Their luggage was packed, and she was rocking a purty vampire red sundress with cutesy little black skulls; her _real_ raven hair was up in a high bun with bangs, and her man (yes hers) was like all sexy and powerful. Life was good; or at least that's what she'd made up her mind to believe. And no-one, including the gang back home, better fuck it up for her.

Vex's image showed a smirk behind her in the mirror, him leaning on the doorframe watching her, apparently done with his business. Kenzi blushed and whipped around, her heart doing that pitter pat and jive again, "Ready Freddie?"

He was wearing gray cargo shorts, black tank top, silver leather belt, and flippy floppies; his fashion sunglasses perched atop his spiked hair, with an eyebrow cocked, sporting a casual leer. "I was born to the like sweetheart…"

She did a couple of twirls, dancing over to him playfully; grabbing his midsection in a hug before attacking his mouth, cheeks, and nose with kisses- even biting his neck, "Then what are we waiting for hot stuff…let's boogey."

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure why, but I've lost something with this story, and I don't know if it will ever return to me or not. This chapter took months to finish, as some followers already know, when usually I can pound it out within a day or two. So, I may put it on the back burner or remove it, if my muse doesn't deem likely to cooperate…I'm sorry

:(


End file.
